


偏远处的温泉旅馆（雷庵，左马斗）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: BDSM？ [1]
Category: Fist of the Seeker, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 下药，调教（其实我不会写，可能有点重口，有束缚和限制高潮），双0，别问，问就是“中”。大体上和之前雷庵在暗巷的遭遇是有关联的，大体上来说。
Series: BDSM？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750114





	偏远处的温泉旅馆（雷庵，左马斗）

“哈……哈哈……”低沉的笑声在宽敞的和室里几乎没有任何回音，直到声音的主人抬高了声音放声大笑，“哈哈哈哈！臭小子，没想到你们也有今天吧？哎呀呀，‘中’的药果然是非常可靠啊！现在爽不爽啊？哈哈哈哈……”男人狂笑着蹲下身一把抓住瘫软在地的紫发青年的肩膀，猥琐的脸上写满了垂涎，“这么棒的东西藏在衣服里真是太可惜了！裤子太紧了很难受吧？来，让本大人帮你放松一下呼呼呼。”

伴随着布料撕裂的声音，青年布满细汗的皮肤暴露在不甚明亮的光下。效果霸道的药物让他自中招来不过短短几分钟就被强烈的情欲盖过了理智，体内的热潮促进了血液循环，让原本偏白的肌肤即便在昏暗的烛光下也透出了一丝诱人的红色。“呼……呼……”左马斗半闭着眼，像是不愿接受现实一样偏过头去，让额前那缕长发滑下来挡住了他略显迷茫的眼睛。下身被裤子禁锢的欲望一经解放便迫不及待的跳了出来，直挺挺地立着，满心期待着许久不曾有过的疼爱。

“可怜的孩子，憋了很久了吧？让叔叔来好好疼疼你。”与嘴上的怜惜正相反，满脸横肉的男人笑得十分诡异。他伸手像是在玩什么有趣的物件一样捋了捋那根，转身打开一口油光锃亮的木箱，取出了几样东西。

材质不明的结实细绳结结实实地绑住了青年的两边胳膊和腿，在他的胸腹汇合扭转，最后恶意地缠在了那根备受冷落的东西根部，艳红色的细丝和白里透红的肌肤意外的相称。男人甚至还把细绳的末梢扯了扯，绕在隐约透出青筋的柱身上，打了个恶俗的蝴蝶结。两个小小的黑色夹子把红绳固定在紫发青年因为凉意与热血立起的乳尖上，让他因为细微却不断的疼痛而挣扎，却又因为缚着要害和四肢的绳子而不得解脱，甚至因为这一下带来的加倍痛楚发出了可谓凄惨的低吼声。他的挣扎显然取悦了男人，后者狞笑着拿起另两件东西，抬起青年的腰，沿着他被绳子绑住分开的大腿向着大腿根部与鼠蹊处一路划过，最终止步于臀部的缝隙。按着药效催发的放松肉体，男人粗暴地用手中的道具和润滑液撑开了紫发青年的后穴，把坚硬的黑色玩具一塞到底，无视了青年无意识的悲鸣低吼，用与红色细绳连接的肛塞堵住颤抖着想要排出异物的穴口，拿出遥控开了一档：“放心，不会那么快让你射的......啊对了差点忘了你了，抱歉呀，”他随手推开与身上各种微妙束缚和体内的震动感搏斗的，呻吟着的左马斗，抓着雷庵的头看向他的脸，“小子，你挺厉害的啊，之前那种麻药居然完全不够你玩的。虽然到头来不过是废了两个没什么大用的杂鱼......”

追加的药剂被注入白发青年的血管，刺激着他本就被欲望淹没的神经，引起忽高忽低的呻吟声。男人一视同仁地也撕开了白发青年的衣衫，让他和紫发青年一样只有四肢和脖子还套在原来的衣服里，四肢上缠上了粉红的细绳用稍稍不一样的手法固定住，绳子的末梢在线条分明的躯干上绕了几圈，最终聚集在下身被双倍的药力催得流水的欲望上。

“哦，对了，给坏孩子的惩罚应该再重一点呢......” 男人取出一根细长钝尖的针，仔细地消了消毒，“怎么会让你就这样舒服呢？”

探针从铃口刺入，顺着尿道一点点通到深处，毫无麻醉的痛楚即便是吴一族的男人也不能完全幸免于难。白发青年张开嘴，发出了不知是暴怒还是别的什么的吼声，但很快就在男人熟练的把玩之下变成委屈的欲求不满的低喘。像他的远亲一样，雷庵半是无意识地扭动着身体想要脱离细绳的束缚，却因为药性同样败在有着一定弹性的坚固捆绑上，还带动了塞在要害处的细针，激起更强烈的痛楚。更糟糕的是，双倍的药物配上吴一族可以将疼痛一定程度上转为快感的体质让他此刻在实质上......非常享受。男人瞧准了他被强烈的感官刺激淹没的时候掰开他翘起的臀部，把涂好润滑液的前列腺按摩器塞了进去，调整好位置，让附带的部位刚好抵在敏感的会阴处，然后松开手，打开了开关。在下半身碰到榻榻米之前雷庵就像触电一样浑身颤抖个不停，他近乎哀求地抽泣了一声，在粉红细绳允许的范围内挣扎蠕动着想要得到解脱。因为后庭传来的刺激而不断累积快感的前列腺向身体发出了高潮的信号，可被堵住的尿道口和被绳子绑住的根部囊袋都阻止了他的宣泄。雷庵沮丧的低吼了一声，更加奋力地扭动起来。

“哦对了，这个不能忘。”男人笑着欣赏了一会两个青年各自挣扎求欢的丑态，给他们分别堵上了嘴，“一直吼很吵哎，真是不乖，来，咬着，痛就咬这个哦~”他扯开了腰带，褪去浴袍，“好嘞，准备结束，该本大人爽爽咯！”

“唔——”因为嘴里堵着的物件，两个人都没法再没法发出太大的声音。左马斗嘴里戴的口球堵住了所有可能发出的声音，而雷庵因为环状的阻挡物，牙关无法合上，只能任由男人把丑陋的阴茎从开口插入，一进到底直冲喉咙。窒息的痛苦让他短暂地脱离了欲望的影响，甚至达到了清醒的边界，可下一个瞬间男人拿出遥控调高了他身后震动器的档位，让他再一次遗忘了自己原本想要做什么，只能任由男人像用飞机杯一样使用他的嘴......可能已经磨破了几块口腔内的粘膜了吧，射过的男人低头大致观察了一下白发青年嘴里流出了红白相间的粘液，啧，这小子还真是个没经验的，算了，不用嘴了，换个塞的吧。他并没有给白发青年留下把浊液吐出来的时间，很快的把口塞换掉，半是逼迫的让对方吞下了自己积攒已久的体液。咸腥的粘液让白发青年几欲作呕，却在口塞的逼迫下不得不吞下那些恶心东西，羞辱感划过被情欲烧昏的头脑，让他止不住又颤抖了几下。

男人再次丢下雷庵，端起放在不远处的烛台，走到被冷落已久的左马斗身边。散发着奇异香味的烛蜡早已被烛火融化，积攒在特制的烛台里，稍有晃动就顺着烛台边缘滴落，在男人的引导下落在紫发青年的身上。从锁骨到大腿，一朵朵浅色蜡滴错落有致的绽放在皮肤上，鲜亮的颜色夹杂在艳红的绳索与白色的皮肤间竟是意外的和谐，蜡油滚烫的温度即便是早已因为那些药物而发热的皮肤也不能承受，更别提接触的位置是那样的敏感，连充血的柱体上也……男人移开烛台，伸手把玩按摩起紫发青年未曾沾上烛蜡的囊袋和会阴，欣赏了一会对方因为沉溺情欲却又得不到满足而涣散的深色双眸，然后轻轻扯了一下手里抓着的囊袋，看着随着紫发青年剧烈颤抖而勉强突破烛蜡封印的粘液笑了。

被情欲烧昏头的雷庵此刻因为身前身后持续不断的刺激浑身冒汗，被束缚无法抚慰自己的痛苦与情欲使他开始不择手段的扭动着想要找些什么能让他舒服起来的方法，可身上结实的粉色细绳又无时不刻制止着他的各色尝试。难得被压制至此的青年即便是在浑身乏力的情况下也已显出不耐的样子来了……看来是需要帮忙了，男人轻轻一笑，抓住白发青年的小腿把他拽了过来，毫不在意青年因为被拖拽而被榻榻米刮蹭下体的痛楚与被口球掩去的惨叫。在“中”作为小有势力的黑医行走多年的男人大致扫了一眼两人的样子，心里微微一动，捞起因为痛楚而流下生理性眼泪的雷庵，像是搭积木一样夹在了离高潮只有半步之遥的左马斗身上，仔细调整了一下两人的体位和绳子的松紧，满是恶意的让两人饱受刺激的柱体连带着各自的束缚互相摩擦起来。

“唔！嗯……嗯唔……哼……”

“呜——呼……呜……嗯……”

两头失去理智的野兽凭着本能极力靠近对方，仿佛十分享受与对方的肌肤相亲一般互相磨蹭着性器，生理性的泪水与汗水夹杂着在两具泛红的结实肉体上随着动作晕染开。被堵住的嘴里断断续续的溢出非人的嘶吼呻吟，间或混杂着一丝抽泣声，混在粘稠的肉体摩擦声中，配上药物的甜香，让原本只是昏暗的和室淫靡得像是限制级影像拍摄现场。男人坐在一旁，给自己倒了杯颜色可疑的酒，竟是欣赏起了两人互相折磨的活春宫。

身后按压着敏感点的道具和身前阻碍高潮的束缚物都让人难以忍受，可最糟糕的还在后面。

“让你们爽了那么久，该我了！”被加了料的药酒激得再展雄风的男人走过来，接连抽出了填在两人体内的道具，一巴掌扇在雷庵结实的臀部上，“抖什么抖！难道你这个骚货离了按摩器就活不下去了？嗯？看招看招～”他捏住冲着自己的臀部用力捏了几下，手掌贴着满是薄汗的皮肤逐渐下移，拇指勾着白发青年的会阴，用指甲和指腹交替着碾压戳刺，不断给予白发青年无法应对的刺激，直到对方终于发出了一声挫败的哀嚎，浑身紧绷，即将高潮时才猛然停手，“行了，你给我等着。”

因为自己蓄谋已久的极乐即将到来而露出痴笑的男人一手托起被压在下面的紫发青年的臀部，越过白发青年的肩膀欣赏着他因为目击自己的远亲对手享受被玩弄而愈发崩溃涣散的眼神，另一手扶起自己因为药物肿胀爆筋的欲望抵在因为空虚而不断收缩的入口，用力插了进去。被扩张调教过的入口几乎可谓是迫不及待地迎入了侵犯者，殷勤地吮吸挽留着对方每一次的深入，即使对方根本不在意是否照顾到他的敏感点。原本依照吴一族的体质早该恢复的身体因为特制的药物复苏得十分缓慢，有限的一点机能也已全部用来缓解道具和下身被侵犯带来的痛苦，大脑分泌的多巴胺混着药物带来的情欲让紫发青年只能感受到一波又一波的快感从下身袭来。这不对，他想，本大爷才不——

“唔！啊——嗯啊……哈……”——才不是……这样……不是……舒服……好爽……眼神混沌的左马斗甚至没有意识到对方摘走了他的口球只为了在运动的时候听到他羞耻的呻吟声在和室里回荡：“哈啊——不，不要——” 只几下抽插就让长时间得不到抚慰的年轻肉体最后的抵抗也被消去，浑身肌肉紧绷着射出白色的粘液，突破烛蜡的封印喷洒在两个青年的胸腹处，随着两人的相互触碰而迁出几丝白色的细线。

目睹了全程的雷庵即便脑子再怎么被药和情欲搅得满是混沌，此刻也本能地意识到自己可能处境不妙了，可他哪儿也去不了。吴一族的体质让他逐渐清醒，可此刻他却宁愿假装自己还被药效影响着：这太明显了，他的身体很想要。

口塞被拿掉了。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊————”紫发青年的胸口和小腹上又多了一道痕迹。

“呼——这就不行了？”不觉自己也被药酒影响了神志的男人狂笑起来，抓住雷庵的胯部愈发粗暴地抽送起来，“哦哦哦哦这个紧度！明明已经射过了......你小子可比‘中’的那些婊子还让人着迷啊......哈......” 男人扯着绳子强行把白发青年的腿分得方便自己深入，不曾留神到青年的手臂早已被松开，看似无力地撑在身体两侧，随着他的动作轻微扭动动。

肉体拍击的声音在和室里持续回响着。壮阳药物的效力显然比男人预想的还要强劲，接近一个小时过去他才在身下两人的体内各释放了一次。浑浊的液体从被过度撑开的缝隙里缓缓流出，与青年们自身的体液和润滑剂在途中汇合成一股，慢慢流到了早已被弄得一团糟的榻榻米上。本就不算强壮的男人气喘吁吁地坐在交叠的两人身侧，暗自后悔不该一下喝一整杯的分量，害他耗费了太多的体力和时间，直到现在身体也还在为之亢奋……那两个小子看起来还是那么美味啊，再来一次吧——

“呼……我说大叔，你这就不行了？”因为性事而沙哑的声音本应能让男人不顾自己的年龄再冲上去做一次，可这次他已经不行了——早锹左马斗扯开身上早已松垮的束缚，推开尚且在与残存的双倍药力和绳子缠斗的吴雷庵，以对他现在的状态来说令人震惊的速度冲到满脸惊恐的男人面前，一脚踹倒他，然后扒开自己还在恢复的后穴对准那根看起来还很精神的东西坐了上去：“嗯——呼——呼——怎么？这就害怕了？刚才还很嚣张的嘛。呼——你这种渣滓也只配用来做这个了……嗯？晕了？真没劲……”借着男人因为壮阳药而保存挺立的阴茎缓解过残余药力后，左马斗像个没事人一样站了起来，随便撕了衣服抹去身上的痕迹，回头看了看勉强爬起来的雷庵，“喂，你什么打算？”

“……”

“噗——噗哈哈哈哈行了我知道了，你自便吧死小鬼，老子先去宰几个人放松一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”左马斗狂笑着随手穿好奇迹般幸免于难的外裤和外套，推开门走了出去。

在和室外一片此起彼伏的惨叫声中，雷庵有点勉强的站起来，甩开身上碍事的绳子，拿起男人之前喝的药酒，掰开男人的嘴灌了进去，也不管对方会不会被呛死。随后，他也像左马斗一样，找好姿势自己坐了上去：“喂，渣滓，你在装死是吧！我告诉你，今天你要是不能让本大爷爽到……切！放弃是吧。呼……呼！”青年挺了挺腰，一手握住自己因为身后的刺激而挺立的物件，力图让自己的欲望更充分的得到解决。老实说，吴一族的体质这会挺有用的，雷庵的反应很快就平息了下来。他爬了起来，看也不看就随手收拾了地上那团渣滓，整理了一下还能穿的衣服，收起之前男人用到过的几种药物打算带出去。

当然，在这之前再做做运动适当发泄一下情绪也不错。这样想着，雷庵加入了左马斗清理黑医留下的据点的活动，顺便比赛一下谁能更快的把旅店变红。

要说在这还有什么两人都觉得不错的地方的话，那大概就是温泉了，不过也就随便泡了泡好把身上的脏污洗掉而已。雷庵抹了把脸，拎着害他中招的药走了，左马斗早在他之前就收拾好下了山，两人都不太想多理会对方，所以这样分开走也刚刚好。至于被他们拆了框架放了火的温泉旅馆和里面的杂物？谁知道！

意料之外的事情大概就是谁也没想到这堆残骸居然还成为了网上暗传的试胆地，只能由更专业的吴一族再去清理一次就是了。

**Author's Note:**

> 打算胖揍我的队伍里新加入了早锹左马斗，大家请鼓掌欢迎（逃跑）


End file.
